Better Days
by Midnight Dreamer
Summary: The SEQUEL for DARK EPIPHANY is FINALLY HERE!!!! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I really hope that ya'll enjoy it! [the rating is for later chapters] PLEASE R&R !!! Thanx minna ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:   
  
  
  
  
  
THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!!!   
  
  
Hey minna! This is Dream-chan with a blazin'   
new fic for you, and better yet, it's a sequel!! ^_^ It is so good to be back in the saddle again!   
I know some of you probably want to kill me for the   
way I ended Dark Epiphany, but the reason is right   
here! After writing something that depressing, I   
knew that I just couldn't let it end that way (my   
WAFF side coming out, I guess). Oh yeah, I think   
that the updating of this fic will be a bit irregular   
(having a slavedriver as a boss does that), so please   
don't be mad at me! ::holds up peace sign in front of   
irate fans::   
  
  
Anyway, I have to give a special thanx to some folks....   
  
  
  
Em-chan: Thanx for being the terrific editor that you are.   
  
  
Kel-chan: Thanx for the encouragement when I thought that I was going to stop writing. So, I dedicate this chapter to you.   
  
  
Sere & CO.: I miss you guys!!!!!!!! Thanx for being there! By the way, love the websites!!! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon nor the song. They both belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Janet Jackosn respectively.   
  
However if you want to sue, I have some lovely   
student loans that you can take off my hands! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
Before I go, I just want to say that I know this is a little short, but believe me when I say that these chapter are gonna be LONG!!! So, don't worry!! ^_^ Now I will shut up....ENJOY THE FIC   
  
  
-thoughts   
"blah"-dialogue   
  
  
  
  
  
Better Days   
  
  
verse i   
  
  
I used to sit and wonder   
would I ever be happy...   
life was so bittersweet   
so many disappointments   
too many ups and downs for me...   
  
when you live a nightmare, it's hard to dream   
  
  
but sometimes life just isn't fair   
so why complain nobody cares   
and i don't wanna waste nobody's time   
so i.....   
  
  
  
Chorus:   
  
  
i'm 'bout to change my vibe   
today the sun gonna shine   
'cause i made up my mind   
that today would be the start of better days...   
  
  
leavin' old stuff behind   
and move on with my life   
the blindfold's off my eyes   
and now all I see for me is better days   
  
  
  
verse ii   
  
  
afraid of my reflection   
tell me that's not me I see   
  
that's who I wanna be   
  
stuck somewhere in the middle   
on half-full or half-empty   
  
waiting for somebody to come and rescue me   
  
  
can't let that petty attitude   
start to jade my point of view   
the only thing it does is bring me down   
so i'm.....   
  
  
  
  
Chorus   
  
i'm 'bout to change my vibe   
today the sun gonna shine   
'cause i made up my mind   
that today would be the start of better days...   
  
  
leavin' old stuff behind   
and move on with my life   
the blindfold's off my eyes   
and now all I see for me is better days   
  
  
  
Bridge   
  
hurt so many times before   
i used to cry, but no more   
let it go, and life can be so good   
stop living the blues   
  
  
can't let that petty attitiude   
start to jade my point of view   
the only thing it does is bring me down   
so i....   
  
  
Chorus   
  
i'm 'bout to change my vibe   
today the sun gonna shine   
'cause i made up my mind   
that today would be the start of better days...   
  
  
leavin' old stuff behind   
and move on with my life   
the blindfold's off my eyes   
and now all I see for me is better days   
  
  
  
-Janet Jackson   
  
  
  
  
Title: Better Days-Chapter 1   
Author: Midnight Dreamer   
Rating: PG-13   
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com   
-thoughts   
"blah"-dialogue   
  
Editor: Cyperian-chan   
  
  
"Hello Darien"   
  
  
Two words have never been so hard to say before.   
Serena could only move automatically, to allow him   
to pass to the window seat. She turned away, trying   
desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to   
fall at any minute. She heard him getting himself   
situated. Then when he was finished, she felt him   
turn in her direction, his gaze trained on her profile.   
  
  
  
"Hello Sere..na" he added hastily, not wanting to   
aggravate the woman anymore than he already had   
by just being there. He opened up the overhead   
compartment, placed his bag inside, and sat down,   
trying his damnedness not to gather Serena to him   
and never let her go.   
  
  
"So how have you been?" Darien asked neutrally,   
wincing at the coldness in his voice.   
  
  
"Fine, and you?" she replied, just as guarded as he.   
  
I miss you and I'm still in love with you but you will   
never believe me....   
  
"As well as could be expected, I suppose," he replied,   
dismayed at the dismissal he sensed in her tone.   
  
  
Darien had to admit that part of this was his own   
fault. He was so driven to achieve success, that he   
lost sight of the reason he wanted to succeed in the   
first place.   
  
  
  
Trying once again, Darien said, "Serena....we really need to talk. There are somethings that I think that you need to know. The   
question is, are you willing to listen?"   
  
  
"We already did that, remember? What could you   
possibly have to say to me Darien?" she asked coldly,   
hoping to stop him dead in his tracks.   
  
  
Not to be deterred, Darien said, "It's about...what   
happened that night...."   
  
  
The anguish that she carried with her came to the   
surface, and she took a moment to shove it back   
where she put it.   
  
  
"Please...I don't want to go through that again..." she whispered, turning to face the darkness outside the window.   
  
  
Knowing that it was the wrong thing to do, Darien   
continued to push the matter.   
  
  
"All I'm asking that you listen to what I have to say.   
Even though we are not together anymore, you   
deserve to know everything. At least this way, I   
know that you won't be able to disappear." he said hotly, not wanting to drop the subject so quickly.   
  
  
Whipping her head back round, Darien was startled to see the fury in her eyes...the fury that was directed at him.   
  
"Why Darien!! Why are you bringing this all of this   
back??!? Don't you think I've been through enough   
already?"   
  
  
Feeling his temper about to slip, Darien tried to gain   
some control as he bit out, "Like I haven't?!? Believe   
me Serena, you're not the only one that has suffered   
because of this...."   
  
  
"Oh, is that because you lost your little whore you   
kept on the side?" she snapped snidely, ignoring the curious looks from the other passengers.   
  
Wincing at the retort, he clenched his fists, hoping to keep some semblance of control. "No I've lost the only person that ever meant   
anything to me and a child I never knew!"   
  
Feeling the anger drain from her system, Serena relented to the tiredness that was clawing at her body and soul.   
  
"Darien...please....I just want to put it all behind   
me...believe me" Serena said wearily, turning to face the dark   
night outside the window.   
  
Knowing he was acting like a dog worrying a bone, he just couldn't let up. He had waited so long for this chance and he would be damned if he let it pass it by.   
  
"I want that as well, but it's about time that you know what   
really happened."   
  
  
"Look Darien, I saw what happened. The scene I walked in   
on needed NO explanation." she said, as she turned to back to the inky blackness.   
  
  
  
Looking forward, he cursed himself for his selfishness once again. Now that he had time to truly look at her, he saw something that made his heart break even more. Instead of the woman that lived life to the fullest, instead he saw a woman that was running on what was pure nerves, which at any moment could fray and break.   
  
  
All his fault.   
  
Seeing this he made a decision that he would hold off telling her about her best friend's involvement in this whole mess. It was bad enough that he had to deal with his betrayal. She didn't need to learn that another person she cared for hurt her too. Besides, it might do that little bugger good to be paranoid for awhile.   
  
  
Feeling some a sudden weight on his arm, he looked down onto a silver-blond head leaning against him. Hearing the steady deep breaths indicating sleep, Darien continued to stare at her, noticing the frown that was on her face before being replaced by a small smile.   
  
  
Taking one finger, he moved a stray hair from her face, reveling in the way she seemed to lean into his light caress. Darien smiled at this, knowing that this one ephemreal moment was all that he could ask for right now.   
  
Feeling his eyes become heavy, he reminded himself that this was not going to be easy, but he refused to give up. Not when everything he ever wanted was so close.   
  
With one last look, he settled back into his seat, and closed his eyes, feeling the one sensation that he had missed for so long.   
  
  
  
Completness.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I don't believe it... I simply don't believe it! I mean,   
how could I have not known what was going on with   
you? I'm so sorry..." Mina cried, as she sat next to   
her best friend.   
  
"It's not your fault, Mina. Besides, I did my best to   
cover this up as much as possible. I just didn't want   
you and the others to know what I was doing..." Raye   
said soothingly.   
  
  
"Yes, it is! I'm supposed to be your best friend. I've   
been so caught up in my own life...oh, I wish you   
came to me before..." Mina scolded, pulling her   
friend into a hug.   
  
"Well, it's too late." Raye replied dully, getting up to refill   
the tea kettle.   
  
Once she returned, Mina jumped straight to the point.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
  
"Exactly what I said. We've decided to 'cut our losses'   
and go our separate ways..."she stated matter of factly, pouring tea into two mugs.   
  
  
"But Raye...why?" Mina asked, confusion reflected on her face.   
  
  
"Because...it wasn't healthy. I mean think about it.   
The foundation for our relationship, if you can even   
call it that, was sex. Nothing more..nothing less."   
  
  
"Oh c'mon Raye. There had to be something else   
there. You can't lie to me, you know that." Mina said   
seriously, pinning Raye with a powerful stare.   
  
  
"But I learned that there is something else that has   
happened..." Raye said, trying to find a way to break this news.   
  
  
Becoming more concerned about the unusual way her friend was behaving, Mina couldn't hold onto her patience any longer.   
  
"Araiana quit stalling. What is it?" she snapped, sparks flying out her vivid blue eyes.   
  
Hearing her full name, Raye blurted out the words that would change her life forever.   
  
"I'm pregnant."   
  
Absolute quiet reigned for a few minutes, before any   
words were spoken.   
  
"Well, what are you going to do?"   
  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out, but I keep   
coming to a dead end." Raye choked out, clearly   
trying to hold back tears.   
  
  
  
"Sweetheart, everything will be fine...don't worry.   
We will all be here for you no matter what!" Mina   
said, as she pulled her friend into a comforting   
embrace, letting the other woman release her anguish   
and fear. Soon the deep sobs turned into sniffles and   
finally tears that made their way silently down her   
porcelain face. Holding back tears of her own, Mina rocked her friend back and forth, crooning the phrases that everyone does to make another feel better.   
  
  
Once she was sure that Raye hand calmed down, Mina decided to broach the one topic that was at the core of this. "I know that you won't like what I'm going to say, so   
I'm only going to say this once. You need to tell him."   
  
  
At that Raye, pulled away and stood up, walking towards the balcony doors. "So he can resent and blame me for this...no thank   
you. Besides..I was the one that broke it off."   
  
  
"You can't tell me that all that time you were together   
that you didn't feel anything more than lust. I know   
you Raye...there was more to it than that. You just   
don't want to admit it."   
  
  
"No! I will not do that to him or the child. I knew   
what the consequences were when I got involved with this mess..." she said, her violet eyes showing the inner conflict she was going through.   
  
  
"So, are you going to tell him?" Mina asked again, hoping that her friend would reconsider.   
  
  
With a derisive laugh, Raye dimissed that with a wave of her hand. "Yeah right. Can you really see imagine Chad, playboy extradonaire, becoming a doting father. I think not."   
  
  
"But Raye, you have to at least give him chance. He deserves to know."   
  
  
"No. I'm not going to set myself up for a fall, because that is exactly would happen."   
  
  
"Raye..."   
  
  
"I said no Mina. End of discussion" Raye proclaimed with finality.   
  
  
With a sigh, Mina conceded the argument. For now.   
  
"Alright. I'm not going to say anything else on this subject, but now I want you to promise me something."   
  
  
"What is it?"   
  
  
"If you ever need anything, please let me and the other girls know. We love you Raye and we will be there to support you in any way that we can." Mina said, pulling her friend into another hug, hoping that it hoped to alleviate some of the pain that the other woman was feeling.   
  
  
  
"I know Mina...I know" she whispered, taking solace in her friend's arms.   
  
  
  
As Mina comforted her friend, she couldn't help to feel that Raye was making a huge mistake. A mistake that would have hurt far more people than she could ever realize.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Seiya looked at the front door of the James' residence   
for a solid five minutes before finally getting the   
courage to knock on the door, praying that the person   
he was looking for was inside.   
  
  
I have to get to her before Reece does was all he could think as he rung the door bell, tapping his foot impatiently on the landing.   
  
Hearing footsteps grow nearer, he put on a fake smile   
and waited for the door to open. A moment later, he   
was greeted by a cheery hello from Mrs. James and   
led into the house.   
  
  
"Why hello Seiya! It's so nice to see you! Where   
have you been hiding lately?" she asked as she ushered the young man in.   
  
  
Since this was like a second home to him, Seiya relaxed somewhat, before getting to the real reason for his visit. "Just busy...ah, I was wondering is Serena over   
here?"   
  
  
"Why no...she was supposed to be staying here this   
weekend since her brother is coming home from   
university, but she had to take a business trip to   
France. She didn't tell you this?" Illene asked, looking confused as to why her daughter didn't mention this to her supposed best friend.   
  
  
Adopting a sheepish expression, he replied, "She probably did, but I've been so bogged down in work that it likely slipped my mind......"   
  
With a smile, Illene accepted this. "Oh well. Do you want to stay for dinner then? I've   
made more than enough..."   
  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. James, but I have a dinner   
appointment. I just wanted to talk to Serena since we   
seem to be playing phone tag."he replied politely, inwardly seething with rage.   
  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that Seiya. I'll let Serena know   
that you want to talk to her when she calls later."   
  
  
"Thank you...can I get a rain-check on dinner?"   
  
  
"Anytime...Goodbye Seiya" Illene yelled, watching from the doorway   
  
  
"Goodbye Mrs. James," Seiya cheerfully waved, as he made his   
way to his parked car.   
  
  
Getting in, he slammed the door shut and took off, banging his hand against the steering wheel in frustration. Now he had absolutely no idea where she was. Racing through the chilly London night, he prayed that wherever she was, it was far away from Darien Reece as possible.   
  
  
  
Unfortunately, his prayers came a bit too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.........   
  
  
So, how was that? I feel a little shaky about this chapter, since I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted to, so this is probablt not up to the standard that you're used to getting from me, but I will try to make it up next time. Anyway, please let me know that this was worth it, k? I hope that it was worth the wait!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
Remember, FEEDBACK is an author's BEST MUSE!! ^_^   
  
  
ja ne minna 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
  
I really have no excuse for this chapter being late. The only thing that I can blame is that real life got in the way (like going overseas for a job assignment). Anyway, just want to say that I truly appreciate the terrific response that I've gotten for this story and don't worry... I won't let this fic drop of like some I know...*cough Reasonable Doubt cough* Um, if anyone is willing to pick up the story, email me and let me know.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon it's characters and the song never will belong to me. They are both the creation of Naoko Takeuchi and Janet Jackson respectively. However, if you want to use that evil creature Charlotte, you have to ask me (only if you really want to ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEDICATION:  
  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of the most understanding people I know...Sere-chan! If you haven't read her fics, you better get to it!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
-thoughts  
"blah"-dialogue  
  
  
  
  
  
Better Days  
  
  
verse i  
  
  
I used to sit and wonder  
would I ever be happy...  
life was so bittersweet  
so many disappointments  
too many ups and downs for me...  
  
when you live a nightmare, it's hard to dream  
  
  
but sometimes life just isn't fair  
so why complain nobody cares  
and i don't wanna waste nobody's time  
so i.....  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
  
i'm 'bout to change my vibe  
today the sun gonna shine  
'cause i made up my mind  
that today would be the start of better days...  
  
  
leavin' old stuff behind  
and move on with my life  
the blindfold's off my eyes  
and now all I see for me is better days  
  
  
  
verse ii  
  
  
afraid of my reflection  
tell me that's not me I see  
  
that's who I wanna be  
  
stuck somewhere in the middle  
on half-full or half-empty  
  
waiting for somebody to come and rescue me  
  
  
can't let that petty attitude  
start to jade my point of view  
the only thing it does is bring me down  
so i'm.....  
  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
i'm 'bout to change my vibe  
today the sun gonna shine  
'cause i made up my mind  
that today would be the start of better days...  
  
  
leavin' old stuff behind  
and move on with my life  
the blindfold's off my eyes  
and now all I see for me is better days  
  
  
  
Bridge  
  
hurt so many times before  
i used to cry, but no more  
let it go, and life can be so good  
stop living the blues  
  
  
can't let that petty attitiude  
start to jade my point of view  
the only thing it does is bring me down  
so i....  
  
  
Chorus  
  
i'm 'bout to change my vibe  
today the sun gonna shine  
'cause i made up my mind  
that today would be the start of better days...  
  
  
leavin' old stuff behind  
and move on with my life  
the blindfold's off my eyes  
and now all I see for me is better days  
  
  
  
-Janet Jackson  
  
  
  
  
Title: Better Days-Chapter 2  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Editor: Cyperian-chan  
Rating:R (adult language and situations)  
Email:dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Within a dark apartment, two people were snuggled under a blanket, watching a movie that was playing on the television, or at least tried to make an attempt to.  
  
For almost the past hour Mina and Andrew had been more or less making out on her living room couch, ignoring the drama that was playing on the tele in front of them.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, she brought her hands up to his chest, and gently pulled away from the heated embrace, feeling a little overheated.  
  
"Andrew..." she moaned, feeling his kisses leave a trail across her collarbone. "Drew, we need to talk-" Mina tried to say once more, before she was cut off and Andrew's lips met hers in a playful yet passionate kiss. Needless to say she was a bit distracted. It was Andrew that pulled away first, looking smug at the dazed expression on his girlfriend's face.  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to?" Andrew suggested, a smirk playing about his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Not really, but this is important." Mina replied, still trying to recover from the sudden assault on her senses. Putting some distance between themselves, she turned back towards him, her expression serious.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, noting her change in mood. He didn't know what was the problem, but he knew one thing.  
  
  
This was not going to be good.  
  
  
  
"First, you have to promise that you will not tell anyone, especially Chad!" she said fervorantly, pinning Andrew with a fierce glare that meant business.  
  
  
"Why, and what is this business about Chad?" he asked, confused as to why he was getting the evil eye and what his friend had to do in all this.  
  
  
Loosing a bit of courage, Mina began to fidget, her nervousness apparent to Andrew. "I don't know if I should do this, but I can't keep it to myself anymore..."  
  
  
  
"Go on. What's the problem?" The blonde man prodded, his curiosity rising by the minute.  
  
  
  
"Plainly put, Raye's pregnant." Mina stated quietly, letting out the air she had been unconsciously holding. It was completely silent between the two, until laughter began to echo in the silent flat.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Mina asked the laughing man beside her, her eyebrow raised in irritation. She had just told him something important and he had to nerve to laugh?!?  
  
  
Doubled over in laughter, Andrew wheezed out, "It's just that Raye doesn't strike me as the maternal type..." was all he could get out before he felt a hearty slap against the back of his head.  
  
  
"Ouch! What in hell was that for?!!" he yelled, sitting up straight while grabbing for the back of his now throbbing head.  
  
  
"I'll only say this once. Don't mess with my friends." Mina replied coldly, getting up from the couch and stalking over to the balcony doors.  
  
  
Rubbing his head a bit, he glanced over at the young woman, noticing the anger radiating from her body.  
  
  
~Good going Drew~ he thought sourly, knowing that he was screwed for the time being.  
  
  
  
Trying to be serious as possible, Andrew addressed the angry blonde in front of him. "Okay, so Raye is pregnant, but what does this have to do with Chad? As far as I know, they only met that one night at the club."  
  
  
"You and me both. Apparently, they had been seeing each other discreetly for the past few months..." she explained, before being unexpectedly cut off.  
  
  
"The past few MONTHS?!?! Are you sure we are talking about the same Chad here?" Andrew yelled, eyes widening at this new revelation.  
  
  
"Why would you say something like that? I don't see the big problem with it, except for the secrecy," Mina retorted, turning around to face him.   
  
  
"Exactly. It's really strange to know that Chad was with someone and none of us guys knew about it. Usually, he is such a blabbermouth, that he tells all of us everything, especially if it involves a woman..."  
  
  
"So why do you think that he kept this to himself then?" she asked, quirking her head to the side.  
  
  
"Maybe he actually has met his match," he mused, drinking from his forgotten soda on the table. "I mean your friend is practically the total opposite of the women he normally hooks up with. To tell you truth, I was shocked that he approached her at all."  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm..." was all she acknowledged of his explanation, still feeling a little angry about his comments on Raye. Andrew knew he had to do something quick if he didn't want this night to be a total bust.  
  
  
"Mina....", he whispered tenderly, wrapping the young woman in an embrace. "I'm sorry for laughing earlier. That was just my stupid way of handling things when I have nothing better to say. Plus, with Chad involved...." he trailed off, clearly at loss of what to say next. Running a hand through his unruly gold locks, he sighed and placed his head on top of hers, silently asking for his forgiveness.  
  
  
"I know. It's just that I am very protective of my friends. I didn't mean to snap so harshly at you." she said, giving him a squeeze to let him know that she accepted his apology.  
  
  
Feeling that everything was on track again, Andrew pulled back a bit to look into her heart-shaped face.   
  
  
  
"Well I definitely know not to do that again." he whispered, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Was that our first fight?" she asked timidly, looking up at Andrew beneath lowered lashes.  
  
  
  
"I dunno, but can we start on the 'making up'?" he responded softly, using his lips to place a trail of kisses.  
  
  
"You're incorrigible" she smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him as she fell into the warm sensation that was becoming more pleasant with each passing moment.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a popular King Street eatery, Seiya was wining and dining prospective buyers interested in the new automated system that he acted as a consultant . He was asked to fill in for Reece, since he was attending a conference in Paris. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled to act as a replacement for a man that he despised, but took it in stride with the knowledge that he wouldn't be putting up with the insufferable man for much longer.  
  
  
During dessert, Seiya felt that he needed to get away for a few moments and excused himself. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the restrooms, grateful for the brief respite. Sometimes business could be terribly boring.  
  
  
  
That's what Sere said anyway.  
  
  
  
"Well well well, fancy seeing you here." a sumptuary voice said, stopping him in his tracks. For months he had been praying that he would never have to be in the same breathing space as this woman, and just his luck that she would show as he was making an important business deal.  
  
  
"Charlotte." the name was said with undisguised disdain.  
  
  
  
"Is that all that you're going to say to an old friend, hmm?" she pouted, coming closer to him.  
  
  
"What do you want? I'm having a business dinner right now," he stated coldly, wanting to be away from her as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
"Just dining with some old friends. So, how are things going over at Terra?" she asked, giving him a look of complete innocence.  
  
  
"I don't think that is any of your business..." he retorted icily, praying that this conversation would be over quickly. He didn't want to have anything to do with this woman, not even breathe the same air.  
  
  
"I believe that it is...." she said, ignoring the hostility that seemed to emanate from the annoyed man in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Is that right? Would you care to let me know?" he asked snidely, crossing his arms in an aggravated gesture.  
  
  
  
"Now Seiya darling, we have suffered a minor setback with Darien knowing about our little plan, but that doesn't mean we can't have what we want..."  
  
  
"Setback?!?" he fumed, trying to keep his voice down. "Are you that dense? Can't you see that it's over? As soon as Darien gets a chance, he will tell Serena everything and that they will be back together again!"  
  
Shaking her head in the negative, she laid a patronizing hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No Sweetie. I think that you are the dunce. If there is one thing about women, it is that we don't forget or forgive easily," she smiled acting as if trying to explain something to a small child. "Now what makes you think that she will actually listen to him, considering all the pain and hurt he put her through. Granted, he might have not committed any real crime, but that will always be in the back of her mind." she reminded him, smiling a bit at her own logic.  
  
  
"You're really a sadistic bitch aren't you?" he asked, not really expecting an answer from the smirking woman in front of him.  
  
  
"Call me what you want, but I have a plan that will get us what we both want. So I only need to know one thing. Are you in or out?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up in his lonely bed, Darien groaned, wishing the birds that were singing their morning song on his balcony would be quiet for ten more minutes. He had gotten in late last night, after catching a red eye flight. Needless to say, he was exhausted.  
  
  
  
The convention in Paris had been very successful. It seemed that Terra was making a name for itself in the European Community and there were even some that hinted they would be in contact for future projects.  
  
Groaning, he swung his legs over to the side, holding his head within his hands. This was not how he pictured his life. At Terra, everything was moving like clockwork. He was gaining more responsibilities and now he might even be facing a promotion. Yep, life was a bowl of cherries.  
  
  
Hmph. More like sour grapes.  
  
  
Every time he stepped into his empty apartment, it was all that he could do not to breakdown. If he could have just been more understanding, instead of being blinded by ambition, he could have had the one thing that really mattered to him.  
  
  
A family.  
  
  
Shaking his head to clear it a bit, he got up and ambled his way over to the bathroom, turning on the taps to start a shower. Stepping inside the stall, he sighed, allowing the hot water to sluice over his tired body, in hopes that it would refresh him a bit.   
  
Closing his eyes, all he could see was the image of Serena, tears staining her face as she slept. If he thought some more, he could almost remember the heat that he felt when he was next to her for that brief period of time on the plane. The way her hair still felt soft as silk. The way she leaned into him when he touched her. The heartache he felt when they landed and she walked off the plane without a backwards glance.  
  
  
The tears that he had been holding back for two weeks finally fell, mingling with the water pouring out the showerhead, his face displaying the tumultous feelings searing through him. He could still see the joyful look on Serena's face when he had asked her to marry him. Remember the betrayal and hurt when she caught him the arms of another woman and also the sorrow as she sat at their child's memorial service.  
  
Shaking his head to clear out the painful memories, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried himself and slung it over his hips before heading to his bedroom. Opening a drawer he reached in to grab some boxers and an undershirt, when his fingers brushed against something. Reaching in further, he pulled out a small velvet box.   
  
  
Serena's engagement ring.  
  
  
Hearing a knock at the door, he returned the ring to the drawer, and quickly put on some sweats. Noticing the late time, Darien shook his head, knowing that it had to be one of his knucklehead friends...most likely Andrew.  
  
With a sardonic smile on his face, he called out, "Drew, you better be happy that you're my best friend, because I just got home and starving! You better have a damn good reason for coming over this early."  
  
Opening the door, he let out a gasp as he found himself looking into beloved azure eyes.  
  
"S-Serena?!?!?" he choked out, not believing that she was there in front of him.   
  
Appearing calm and collected, Serena held his shocked gaze, not wavering from the intensity of his midnight blue orbs.  
  
With a measured tone she said, "Yes Darien, it's me. We need to talk......"   
  
  
tbc.....  
  
  
  
How many thought that 'you know who' would make a reappearance? I figured that Charlotte wasn't the type to give up that easily! ^_^ By the way, I feel that I have to apologize once again for not posting as I should and I just want to say THANK YOU for still reading this fic!! 


End file.
